Chapter 1 Emergency in Goldenrod!
by PokemonTrainerChris
Summary: Trouble hits Goldenrod City when Kurisu *Chris* gets into a fight with Hayato *Falkner*


**Chapter 1- Emergency in Goldenrod!**

**Key names: **

**Sakaki-Giovanni**

**Mashu-Matt/Matthew**

**Kurisu-Chris**

**Akane-Whitney**

**Hayato-Falkner**

**Mikan-Jasmine**

"Hey daddy check this out!" It was yet another sunny day in Goldenrod City. Sakaki looked up from his daily paper "What is it?" He muttered. He hasn't been the same since his days on trying to take over the world with Team Rocket. Guess he was kind hearted now. I was lifting Akane in the air and holding her with her arm around my neck giggling. Sakaki managed to smile "That's nice son. Now let Akane down" He said and went back to reading his paper.

Akane was over at my house. She loved to come over. We had the strongest bond any gym leader and trainer can have. I sat down on the couch with Akane on my lap and she opened up her ds and started playing. My arms were around her and I watched her play. She was playing that game with the dogs. I think Nintendo Dogs or something like that. I don't know. It's not my type of game anyway. I twiddled my thumbs against her stomach and she giggled.

A knock was heard on the door. Akane put her ds away and we got up. I immediately took my arms from around her. Sakaki opened the door and saw Hayato there. His hair was misplaced and he had bruises and scratches all over him. Sakaki let him enter "I'll just leave you 3 to talk" He said and went into another room.

"Hayato...what are you doing here?" Akane asked him. "I'm here to warn you..." He said deeply hiding his hatred for me. I stepped forward. "Just go...now" I said and Hayato crossed his arms glaring at me "She has a right to know..." "What?" Akane asked. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside. "Kurisu...I'll be back" She said and I nodded and closed the door.

"Hayato...why? what?" Akane asked. "I just want to know...whats going on?" She asked. Hayato didn't pay any attention to what she said and suddenly had his hand behind Akane's neck smiling softly. "Hayato this isn't funny..." She muttered. "Well theres a legend. and your friend Kurisu has something to do with it" He said. "What?" She asked again. "I'm not sure" Hayato answered.

"But I've wanted to try something for a long time...and always with you Akane..." Hayato begun and pulled Akane closer to his body. Akane felt Hayato's body press against hers and she blushed. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked. "Oh crap..." Hayato said and held his head in pain. "What? Hayato?" Akane asked. He released his head and then looked at Akane again. "nevermind..." He said and pushed Akane against the wall blushing like crazy. "I'm in love with you Akane. Just chose me. Please..." He pleaded. Akane started to blush and she gripped her hand into a fist. "Hayato you know I don't like you like that. your my best friend..." She said staggering out the words forcing herself to not cry. "Shut up...I know you love me! You love me, you just won't admit it!" Hayato forced the words out of his mouth.

Akane raised an eyebrow blushing. "I don't! I-I really don't!" She yelled. "Hayato if you do not let me go I swear I'll-" She was cut off by his next move. Hayato pressed his lips against her,kissing her lower lip. Akane's eyes widened and then she was hypnotized by her heartbeat skipping each beat and she blushed. She put her arms around Hayato's waist and then felt him move his hands down to her waist where he kept them. Hayato pulled away slowly looking into her brown eyes. "Well?" He asked. Akane shook her head and realized what she had just done. She had kissed Hayato straight on,even when she felt something for Kurisu. Her hand balled into a fist and swung at Hayato's face and she was stopped by his hand getting in the way and tightening its grip. "Ow ow HAYATO LET GO!" She said holding her wrist. Hayato realized he hurt Akane and then let go quickly. "Ow son of a bitch! that fuckin hurt!" Akane said in pain. "Akane I'm so sorry!" Hayato said and pulled her closer. "You son of a bitch that really hurt! My hands all crushed now! thanks a lot jack ass!" She said and pushed Hayato out of the way and into my house. Hayato punched the glass mirror in the hall way and felt his fist bleed. His eyes went from pure black to dark red. He flung the pieces of glass off and stomped off and out of the building,his eyes red with anger.

I had just finished wrapping Akane's hand in bandages and her tears were rolling down her face. "There we go. That jerk Hayato can't hurt you now" Minus me, Sakaki and the rest were at the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod and Akane was sitting with her hand in her good hand.

"Akane! Kurisu...he's outside hurt!" Mikan yelled. Akane got up with her injured hand and ran outside. She saw me carried in a stretcher and she looked at me with her eyes full of worry. "Kurisu..." She said and I opened up my eyes and looked at her with scratches all over my face and body. I raised an eyebrow and cracked a small smile. "A-Akane..." I reached and put my hand onto her neck. "I got attacked...by Magmar...don't worry I'm fine...worry about yourself" I dropped my hand from her neck and was carried inside the Pokemon Center.

Akane bursted into the hospital. "Dr. Fink. Now." She said darkly. "Yes dear. Anything for the Gym leader of this city" The receptionist called Dr. Fink. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. "You gotta help Kurisu! Please!" Akane begged. "Why should I? He's nothing but a coward" Dr. Fink said coldly. "Oh you...listen if he doesn't make it, I'm going to get you back!" With that, she said took off running back to the Pokemon Center. Her breath was dry and once she made it, Nurse Joy came out and smiled gently. "He's alright. You can come and visit him but stay quiet. He's still recovering. And if your going to hug him...gently please." Akane nodded and followed Nurse Joy into my room.

I was lying in bed with a bandage across the center of my nose. I had bandages around my throat,arm,and hand. Akane entered as Nurse Joy closed the door quietly. My eyes stuttered and I managed to open them. I sat up slowly and looked at Akane. "K-Kurisu..." Hey eyes teared up and she hugged me gently and I shut my eyes again and wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt and I knew then she was crying. "..." I said nothing. Her hand was pressed through my hair and then she pulled back sitting on the bed with her hand still through my hair. "Your headband...it's gone..." She muttered and then I realized my headband was missing and he smiled softly "Guess Nurse Joy took it off"

Her eyes teared up again and before I knew it, Akane leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly. "You had me worried...you dork" She said and ran her hand through my tossled up black hair. "hmph...your a true friend...you actually came to visit" I said smiling and shutting my eyes. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

Hayato picked up a gold necklace he found on the ground after the scuffle with Kurisu and sniffed it,his eyes turning blood red. He formed his hand into a fist and then returned back to his home.


End file.
